Numerous ditches are hand dug because adjacent obstructions, such as, for example, a building immediately adjacent the proposed ditch, precludes positioning an excavating machine close enough to the building to form the ditch along the projected line of construction. Often a proposed ditch will extend along the outer edge of a paved road, and for one reason or another it will not be possible for an excavating machine to travel with one side thereof on the pavement. In such an instance there is no solution to this problem other than using alternative excavating means, which usually entails manually digging the ditch.
Therefore, it is desirable to have made available an excavating machine having a digging implement thereon that is mounted for lateral adjustment respective to the main frame thereof, An excavating or trenching machine with such lateral adjustment capability would make it possible to form a proposed excavation longitudinally of the machine at a location anywhere within the range of lateral travel of the digging implement, which should include at least the width of the machine.
Accordingly, this disclosure comprehends a trenching or excavating machine having a digging implement that is pivotally mounted for vertical adjustment and movably mounted in a novel manner to the main frame thereof for lateral adjustment, such that the digging implement is supported to be moved laterally in order to position the digging implement adjacent either side of the trenching machine to thereby excavate closely adjacent to buildings, roads and other structures.